To Everything, There is A Season
by flowerchild1987
Summary: Skye Taylor moves to Malibu to live with her best friend Paisley Adams. When she gets there she meets Paisley's rather interesting neighbors, four young men in a garage band called The Monkees and their lives are never the same. Do not own The Monkees.


**To Everything, There is A Season**

**By Lynn Eldridge**

**January/February 2011**

It was the summer of 1966. Riding down the open highways of Malibu, California in a silver hatchback Beetle, two young women danced in a care-free fashion to the blaring radio, not caring who saw and what they thought.

One of the young women, a brunette with hair to her shoulders and bangs parted to the side and slightly falling over her amber eyes, sighed. "You sure about this, 'Ley? You really don't mind me movin' out here to Cali with you?"

The other young woman, who was driving, adjusted her large, round brown sunglasses and brushed a twirling copper curl from her face that the wind had blown into it, "Totally! That makes the, what, umpteenth time you've asked me! Mellow out some, babe, it's all good."

The brunette shook her head; she couldn't get over just how much her childhood friend, Paisley Adams, had really grown and flourished out on the West Coast. She had worried for her a great deal when she'd made the decision at age 18 after her high school graduation to leave. They had both prior been living in a small town in Tennessee, where Paisley was born and grew up.

Not long after Paisley had moved however, Skye, the brunette (also known as Kathleen Taylor), moved with her family back to her home state, Texas. Things got rough with the family, however, since she had decided not to go to college and was barely making enough to get by. So out of options and desperate to escape, she called up Paisley, and like always, she was right there for her when she needed her most.

Now, two years later, they were headed back to Paisley's ocean-front pent house out in Malibu. Despite how awesome Skye thought it was that her friend was living so high with an ocean-view and beaches aplenty, Paisley always insisted that it was nothing like Laurel Canyon.

Pulling into North Beechwood Drive, Paisley grinned, "Skye, welcome to your new home!"

Skye stood in the car, bracing herself against the windshield, and took in the sights around her in sheer amazement. 'Bus Stop' was blaring on the radio as the sparkling ocean, white beaches, clear blue skies with 'gulls in flight, people in colorful bathing attire, and awesome nautical pent houses all lined up in a row stimulated her eyes and made her stomach flutter with butterflies. She was really here!

Paisley pulled into a shared parking unit behind all the pent houses, found her spot, and parked with a slight screech of tires. She blushed and chuckled a little, "Never will get used to brakes, I think," she joked.

She and Skye hopped out of the Beetle, both working to put the top back up, and then locked the car and began unlocking the hood where all Skye's belongings were.

"Hey Paisley!" exclaimed a male voice.

Both girls looked up to see a blonde male with a page-boy cut and a burgundy windbreaker and shorts set. "Hey, Peter!" Paisley replied with a smile, "How goes it today?"

"Aw, not too bad," he grinned, coming over and subconciously helping the girls unload, "noticed your car was gone awful early this morning."

She nodded, "Yeah, went to go pick Chickie-Poo here up from the airport," she gestured to Skye.

"Hi, I'm Peter Tork, I'm one of Paisley's neighbors, "Peter stuck out his hand to shake.

"Skye Taylor," was her reply, meeting his handshake with a firm grip and a smile.

"Skye here is a new transplant from Texas," Paisley grinned as the threesome began toward Paisley's pent house.

"Oh really? Gee, she gets around Mike we may never hear the end of it, huh?" he winked in Skye's direction, indicating he meant no harm. He took the steps up first, getting Paisley's keys and letting them all inside.

Skye looked around in amazement once again when she got inside; from where they had walked in, a balcony door, there was a set of large french doors opening onto the patio as well, an elevated space in the floor in front of the doors, where Paisley had a couch facing out to the ocean view. To her right was the small kitchen, beyond that a door leading to a bedroom, a spiral staircase leading up to another room, then the other entrance, from the garage area. In the middle of the place was another couch, coffee table, a couple of plush chairs, and to her left, the bathroom door.

"Holy shit, girl, you live in a castle!" Skye's mouth was agape.

Paisley giggled a little as she and Peter came from the downstairs bedroom, where they had put Skye's things they had been carrying, "Not a castle, but I gotta admit it's pretty damn nice."

"Where do you live, Peter?" Skye asked, closing her mouth and going into the bedroom.

"Oh we live next door, my three room mates and me," Peter replied, "our Pad is made the same way as this one, just for reference."

Skye was looking around her room. It had a dresser, a twin bed, and was otherwise plain. Paisley came in and hugged her from behind, "I left it blank so you could decorate how you wanted to. I don't need a dresser, so it's yours."

Skye had tears in her eyes as she turned to face her friend and hug her full on, "Thank you, 'Ley, you have no idea how much this means to me..."

Paisley stroked her friend's hair and soothed her, "It's nothin', babe. Here, take a minute and unpack, collect, do what you gotta do okay?"

Skye nodded, wiping away her tears as Paisley walked out and shut the door softly behind her.

Peter came out of the bathroom at this time, "Everything okay?"

Paisley nodded, "Oh yeah, just fine. She just had it pretty rough back in Texas and needs a change in scenery."

Peter nodded, "I can dig it. Well, I'm gonna head back to the Pad, Mike was supposed to be back soon and know whether we've got a gig tonight or not."

"Groovy, hey, let me know! I'll bring Skye, it'll be a gas!" Paisley grinned.

"Will do!" Peter gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went out the garage entrance door.

After a moment or two, Skye came out of the bedroom, "So how long have you known him?"

"Gah, they moved out here a few months ago. They're really groovy guys, got a band called The Monkees."

"Seriously? Damn, baby girl, livin' the dream - hangin' out with rock stars!"

Paisley laughed, "Well they're not The Beatles but damn are they something!"

"So, are you two, uh...?"

"Me and Peter? No way, he's like the big brother I never had! Now MICKY on the other hand..."

"Micky?"

"Oh, there I go again - you might get to meet them tonight, Pete's supposed to call me later and let me know if they've got a gig," Paisley explained, "so keep your fingers crossed that they get some good news, otherwise Babbit'll have their heads!"

"Babbit?"

"Landlord. Stuffy short older guy. Hits on me sometimes, kinda creepy."

"Ewww."

"Totally."

Later in the afternoon the phone rang; Paisley ran from where she and Skye had been lounging in front of the French Doors listening to the latest Beatles album and picked up. Skye, out of politeness, stopped the record.

"Hello?... Davy, what's up? ...oh really? Groovy! ...We'll be there! Outta sight, bye!"

Skye looked to her friend questioningly.

"That was Davy, another one of The Monkees. Watch out for him, he's a lady killer," Paisley rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? Unattractive and annoying?" Skye wrinkled her nose as she asked.

"Good grief, no, he's very attractive he's just... well babe he's short – to me anyway."

"What's wrong with short?" Skye jumped up and puffed out her well-endowed chest.

"Nothing, I just don't date guys who are almost a whole head shorter than me!" Paisley laughed. "He's also English."

"Like the Beatles? Oh wow, maybe I can get in on that..." Skye sighed, then giggled.

Paisley shook her head, "Not Davy, I mean he's cool and all, but... I'd have to kick his ass royally for fuckin' you over because he falls in love at least once a day."

Skye made a face, "Oh, well nevermind then."

"Anyway, he said the guys got the gig, out at this groovy club called Pandora's Box. He said their set starts at 6:00. I'm gonna start gettin' ready," Paisley began trotting up the spiral staircase to her room, while Skye walked calmly into her own. _Hmmm, what to wear to my first night clubbing in California..._

Paisley came back down in a flowing blue top with long ruffles that came down from her elbow and a keyhole front, torn faded bellbottom jeans and flip flops. Her hair was in pig tails and her bangs were straightened and swept to the side.

"Hey Skye, whacha doin'?" she asked curiously, heading to her friend's room, then she saw what she was wearing, "Oh hey, nice!"

Skye turned toward her wearing a pink tank top, a pink and purple glass beaded necklace Paisley had sent her for her birthday last year, very faded bellbottom jeans, and black boots. Her hair was curled under and out on the ends, making it feather out to the sides, and her bangs were side-parted and held by a pink butterfly clip. She hardly ever wore makeup, but on this occasion her eyes were lined with black, her eyelids dusted with pink, and her lips were coral.

"You like it?" she asked shyly, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"It's totally rad, babe!" Paisley grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You're gonna knock 'em dead."

"Yeah, maybe with a pink overload..."

"No way, pink is your color!"

Skye sighed, "Well, I guess that's it, then. When we leavin'?"

Paisley looked down at her little black watch with a large face, "Oh shit, now!" she exclaimed, grabbing Skye's hand and practically dragging her out the garage entry door.

Upon arriving at Pandora's Box, Paisley quickly ushered herself and Skye to a table fairly close to the stage. Four guys in matching red double breasted shirts and grey slacks were setting up instruments and tuning.

Paisley pointed up to the stage and whispered, "The guy with the tambourine, that's Davy... you know Peter... Micky, he's the one back there with the drums..." she sighed dreamily, "and then the tall guy with the green hat is Mike."

Skye nodded, taking each of them into consideration. As she was doing this, the one called Mike looked over and saw them sitting there, then waved with a friendly smile. Paisley waved back with a silly grin and this made him chuckle. He then turned to the drummer and made some kind of noise. This caused said drummer, Micky, to look up and around. He saw Paisley and Skye and grinned, waving to Paisley before jumping over the drums and off the stage.

"Hey Lee-Lee, what's happening?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She fought hard to control her blush, "Apparently you guys are, Mick, playing at Pandora's... wow!"

"I know, it's groovy isn't it?" Micky enthused, "Hey is this your friend?"

Paisley nodded, "Yep, this is Skye. Skye, meet the infamous Micky Dolenz."

She shook Micky's hand, "Infamous? What in the world... or do I wanna know?"

Paisley and Micky laughed, "Micky is well known for his incidental humor and chemistry experiments gone wrong," Paisley explained.

"Hey and you forgot that I am the greatest gangster impersonator alive!" Micky exclaimed, then began going into unmistakable James Cagney impressions.

This had the girls in stitches, but after a moment or two a deep Texan accent called from the stage, "Hey Mick, c'mon let's play!"

Micky took a deep breath, "Here we go!" he grinned, bounding back up onstage.

The Monkees began their set with "Last Train to Clarksville," one Paisley heard a lot. Of course Skye hadn't so Paisley sat back and enjoyed watching Micky while her friend learned just what made the group so unique.

And as luck would have it, Paisley noticed not long into the set Davy's eyes lit upon Skye and she could almost see the hearts beating in his irises. _Oh dear lord..._

Then one of the more danceable numbers came up and Paisley jumped up, grabbing Skye's hand. The two struggled through the crowd to make their way to the front, closest to the stage, and began dancing their hearts out.

Skye happened to notice, when Paisley had her eyes closed and was just letting the music move her, that Micky couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She smiled and shook her head, _Ley is gonna be sooo pissed she missed that!_

In the meantime. Skye couldn't keep _her_ eyes off of a certain tall, lanky Texan. His fingers glided nimbly over the strings and fretts of his guitar, his eyes mirrored concentration and nothing but appreciation and respect for his instrument. His lower lip jutted out slightly in his concentration, which she found adorable. Suddenly, he looked up and his eye caught hers; her breath hesitated in the back of her throat and he winked with a small smile, then went back to playing. She hoped that the shock didn't show and that her blush looked more like flushing from all the dancing.

The evening was full of dancing, fun, and flirtatious behavior that was incidentally harmless. When the guys came off of the stage, Paisley ran up and hugged Peter, "Oh my GOD, you guys did fantastic!"

He hugged back, grinning, "You think so?"

"Oh I know so!"

Mike came up and began asking for details, "So you think they liked us?"

Paisley nodded, "Honestly! And I'll tell ya, your biggest fan was right there in front row," she winked and cocked her head proudly.

"Oh hey, groovy, we already have a groupie!" Micky exclaimed, sidling up beside her and wrapping an arm casually around her shoulder.

Paisley kept her cool and tried not to show how happy this made her, "Mike, Davy, this is Skye, my best friend from Tennessee."

Mike and Davy looked over to her, "Well howdy, Skye," Mike said, his drawl coming through.

"Skye... fitting name for a beautiful girl," Davy said smoothly, taking her hand gently and placing a kiss upon it.

Skye gave Davy a look and laughed, "Nice try, honey, but I'm not one for smooth-talkers."

This caused the others to laugh, "Man, Davy, that's a first... no wait, Paisley shot ya down too, didn't she?" Mike couldn't help but grin.

Davy looked slightly dejected, but then smiled, "Oh well, just knowin' she lives next door an' I can appreciate her beauty day in and day out is enough to keep my broken heart content..."

Paisley's eyes went wide, "Wow, Davy, you've improved at bullshit!"

Mike couldn't control himself anymore and almost fell over from the laughter. Micky pulled Paisley closer and laid his head on her shoulder, laughing.

"Well, what are you ladies getting up to tonight?" Peter asked.

Paisley shrugged, inadvertently causing Micky to adjust himself. Skye replied, "I'm probably gonna turn in when we get home... plane ride, then all this excitement... I'm bushed!"

The boys nodded, Paisley as well.

"She's prolly got the right idea, my ass NEEDS to go to bed, I've got work in the morning... bleh."

"Hey how's the car working?" Micky asked suddenly.

"Oh it's great, Mick, I can't thank you again for figuring out my oil filter!" Paisley grinned.

Micky blushed a little, "Well, it was the least I could do, ya know... after all those scrapes you helped us out of with Babbit..."

"I keep hearing a lot about this Babbit character, "Skye piped up, "what, is he the American Hitler?"

"Might as well be," Mike muttered.

"Well he just doesn't have an appreciation for long-haired weirdo's!" Micky exclaimed.

"Not many do," Paisley tried pulling off a disgusted look. This earned her a playful shove and a laugh.

"Well I think we're gonna pack up and head on back to the beach, ourselves," Mike said.

"Alright, we'll see you guys around," Paisley smiled and waved a small wave.

"It was nice meetin' you, Skye," Davy said sweetly, the others nodded their agreement.

Skye blushed a little, smiled, and waved, "You guys, too, guess we'll be seeing more of each other in the future."

"Oh count on that," Mike said, "these guys don't stay away from Pais's place for long."

"She can COOK, Mike, she can COOK!" Micky exclaimed pitifully, "Besides, it's not like you don't venture over there for her chocolate chip cookies now and then!"

This made everyone laugh as the girls headed out the door and toward Paisley's bug. "Those guys are somethin' else," Skye remarked.

Paisley laughed, "I know, aren't they groovy? Hey, you won't be too put out when I go to work tomorrow, will you?"

"Nah, there's plenty of beach to explore, right?" Skye grinned, "I'll be absolutely peachy!"

"Good, okay – I'll bring something home from the Hot Dog Stand – oh my GOD best hot dogs ever!"

Skye snorted, "Besides Micky's, right?"

Paisley glared at her playfully, "I haven't had a TASTE of that delectible object of phallia... besides, don't think I didn't notice you eyeballing ol' Papa Nez!"

Skye blushed, "I dunno what you're talking about..."

Skye awoke at nine the next morning and upon walking through the house, discovered that she was alone. Paisley had left her a note:

_**Skye,**_

_**Hope you slept well, feel free to anything and everything in the fridge and cabinets. See ya around 5 or so!**_

_**-Ley**_

So she found the cereal in the cabinet and poured herself a bowl, sitting in front of the French Doors leading out to the patio and looking out at the view. God damn did Paisley have a beautiful view... she could hardly wait until sunset!

After finishing her cereal and rinsing out the bowl in the sink, she wandered back to her room and grabbed a change of clothes to head for the shower. She had an array of different smelling body washes to choose from and a couple of different shampoo's. _Silly girl..._ she grinned, thinking about her best friend.

She blowdried her hair and put it into two low pigtails on either side of her head, and dressed in a grey ribbed tank top and a pair of short cut-off denim shorts over her black strapless bikini. Light waterproof eyeliner and she headed out the French Doors, not even bothering with flip-flops. She was then hit with the warm breeze, the smell of the ocean, and even a faint smell of coconuts. The sky was vivid blue, clear of even a cloud, and the ocean sparkled beneath the sun. Inhaling deeply, she smiled and trotted down the stairs and walked toward the beach.

The moment her bare feet hit the warm sand she couldn't help but feel as though she were in paradise. She enjoyed the walk languidly and let the crashing waves and crying gulls as well as the incredible smells take over her senses.

Further on down she noticed some children not of school age just yet playing in the waves, their parents watching. Even further she noticed some young college-age people playing volleyball and getting quite into it. She couldn't help but smile. What a happy place this was!

Finally she pulled her tank top over her head, dropped her shorts to her ankles and kicked them off, then headed toward the water, letting the waves slowly lap over her feet, taking her inch by inch. Soon she was waist deep and was rocking with the water. Never had she experienced such a calming feeling...

Faint shouts found her ears and she looked up, seeing off in the distance to her right some killer waves and a couple of surfers. This caught her attention and she couldn't help but watch in sheer amazement at their grace and skill. _I wanna do that someday... _

The surfers unmounted their surfboards not too far from her and laid down on their stomachs on them, guiding them back to shore. One of the surfers, her keen eyes recognized immediately.

"Hey Micky!"

Micky got off his surfboard and looked around a moment, trying to figure out who had called his name. His eyes lit upon Skye and he smiled, walking over with the board tucked under his arm. "Hey, Skye!"

"Wow, that was incredible!" she exlaimed, nodding toward his surfboard.

"What, the surfing? Eh, I've lived in California all my life, it's just kinda something that comes with the territory I guess," he replied, squinting under the sun.

"I've always wanted to learn, myself," Skye confessed.

"Really? Wow, I can't get Paisley to try it for anything," Micky laughed.

"Poor Paisley can't swim, dear," Skye gave him a look, "did you not know that?"

"She can't? Huh, she's down here almost all the time when she's not working!"

"She loves water, but she's terrified of it and when she gets too deep and her feet can't touch she panics," Skye explained.

"Oh wow... Geez I could teach her – "

"Nope, she doesn't trust anyone enough to let them."

Micky's eyebrows shot up, "And here I thought I was gettin' to know her pretty well..."

Skye tried not to laugh; it was obvious he had a hangup with her but didn't quite know what to do with or make of it.

"So do you swim?"

"Like a fish," Skye grinned.

Paisley arrived at the beach house that evening, brushing something off of her sleeveless green sweater as she called out, "Skye! Skye, I brought home that stuff from The Hot Dog Stand!"

No answer.

"Skye?..."

She took the food into the kitchen, placed it bag and all into the oven to keep insulated and warm, and walked through the place looking for her. Hands on her hips when she didn't find her, she walked over to the French Doors and peeked out. She saw a few figures down the beach and opened the door to go out and look closer. She shook her curls out of their updo twist and let them fly loose around her, straightening her khaki-colored A-Line skirt as she made her way down to the beach .

Indeed she had spotted Skye; she was playing volleyball with The Monkees and a couple of other beach dwellers.

"Skye, hey!" she trotted up, not getting to close to the game as to avoid being conked in the head. By now she had taken off her heels and was carrying them by the strap on her finger.

They all stopped playing and Micky and Davy whistled and made cat calls. This sent Skye into hysterics, as she knew they Paisley couldn't stand to be whistled at and cat called. And just as she predicted, Paisley's high heel went flying in their general direction.

"Whoa, hey tiger cool it with that arm! Whew, take my head off!" Micky shook his head, Peter going to retrieve said shoe.

"That won't be all I take off," Paisley smiled sweetly, thanking Peter when he brought the shoe back to her.

The others sucked a sharp breath in through their teeth and placed a protective hand over their respective family jewels.

Skye chuckled, "How ya doin', Hot Stuff? How was work?" she walked toward her best friend.

Paisley nodded, "Went well, normal day at the office," she sighed, "anyhow, I brought home that stuff I said I was gonna bring, wanna come on up or...?"

The guys nodded and encouraged her to go on.

"We'll start up again tomorrow," Davy said.

"And NEXT time we'll beat you guys!" Micky exclaimed.

Skye snorted, "Fat chance, Surfer Boy. Later!"

"Byyyyye, Paaaaiiisleeeey," Micky said teasingly.

"Byyyyye, Asshooooole," Paisley replied, turning to him with a smart grin, then turning back and walking with Skye up to the house.

"Awww, now why-a ya gotta be like-a that for?" he exclaimed in a horrible Italian accent, falling to his knees.

Paisley rolled her eyes, yet couldn't help but smile as she trudged on not looking back.

Mike looked down at Micky and shook his head when the girls were far enough out of ear shot, "You're gonna ruin any shot you have with that girl if you keep this up."

Micky squinted up at Mike, "Pshaw!"

"Mike's right, Micky, you're gon'ta end up loosin' her if you aren't careful," Davy added.

"Yeah well, at least I _talk_ to Paisley!" Micky exclaimed, "Mike can't even get up enough nerve to talk to Skye!"

Mike looked at Micky with a confused expression, "What _are_ you talkin' about, Micky?"

"Don't go giving ME relationship advice when you can't even take it yourself, Mike! I've seen how you've been lookin' at Skye all day..."

Mike looked down and off to the side, not meeting Micky's eyes.

Micky scoffed and shook his head, "Whatever, Mike. I'm goin' out to shoot the curl, see you guys later..." He then picked up his surf board and ran on down to a less crowded side of the beach.

Mike stood in the same position, now crossing his arms. Davy and Peter, as well as the other beach goers they had been playing with, walked away, Davy and Peter heading up toward The Pad.

"Man... this night turned out to be a real drag," Davy said to Peter, his chin propped on his hand.

"And how," Peter agreed from his sitting place on the spiral staircase.

Neither Mike or Micky had made it back to The Pad nearly three hours after their argument on the beach. They had considered going over to see the girls but they didn't want to bring their downer to them and make them feel bad.

"I sure hope they make up soon," Peter chimed.

"Me, too," Davy replied sincerely, looking out the French Doors to the beach.

Meanwhile, next door the girls had eaten their food that Paisley had brought home, and Skye agreed that their hot dogs were some of the biggest and best she had ever eaten.

"I don't think I'll have to eat for a week," she said, patting her full tummy.

Paisley giggled, having changed into short little purple shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top to sleep in, "I feel the same, my dear. Sooo... what did you get up to today besides playing volleyball with the boys?"

Skye thought a moment and laughed, "Well I was gonna go for a swim for a bit this morning. _GOD_, the beach, the sun, all of it was _sooo_ inviting..."

Paisley smiled and nodded her agreement enthusiastically, urging her friend to continue.

"Then I saw Micky surfing and when he got to shore we talked for a bit..."

_After Skye and Micky talked and swam around for a bit, playfully splashing each other and getting to know one another a bit better, the others came along and found them._

"_Hey Micky, what happened to comin' an' playin' volleyball with us?" Davy demanded._

"_Oh hey guys... gosharooney how long have I been out here? I went surfing and then Skye was out here..."_

"_Skye? Oh, there she is!" Peter said as she popped out of the water beside Micky, shaking her hair out and promptly sloshing water all over him._

"_Thanks, babe..." he muttered, wiping his face._

_Skye giggled, "Sorry, Mick. Oh hey guys!"_

"'_Ello, luv! Wanna play volleyball with us, too?" Davy inquired._

_Skye nodded, "I'm game , just lemme get out of here and dry off a bit," she stepped out of the water and the boys couldn't help but stare. She filled that little black bikini in quite nicely._

_Mike then came up, a towel on his wind-breakered shoudler. _

"_Oh hey, thanks!" Skye yanked the towel from him, knowing well he hadn't brought it for her, but felt as though the ice between them needed a bit of breaking._

_Mike's eyes went wide, "Uh, d'y'uh... sure, no problem there, uh, Skye..."_

_When she was satisfied that her eyes and hair were saltwater free, she looked up at him and giggled, "Sorry about that, just didn't wanna be all wet when I put my clothes back on," she explained with a shy, sweet smile as she toweled off the rest of her body._

"_Oh it's no problem, it'll dry again in the sun here in a bit. 'Sides, not like I'mma be usin' it for awhile anyway," Mike shrugged._

"_Cool – you playin' volleyball, too?" she handed him back the towel and found her shorts, shimmying into them. _

_He noticed the others watching her shamelessly and had an irrational urge to smack them, even though he watched when she wasn't looking, "Yeah, Davy and Peter were comin' after Micky 'cause he was supposed to be down there about twenty minutes ago."_

"_Sorry again, my fault, I got the poor boy caught up," she shrugged into her tank top and pulled it down, then reached up and fluffed her pigtails a bit._

"_Oh, well it's not a big deal or anythin'," Mike shuffled and moved his arms a lot._

_Skye then looked up at him and winked, "Well, c'mon then, Cowboy, we gots a game waitin'!"_

'_Cowboy?' Mike mouthed to himself, then shrugged and followed her and the others._

_From there, Mike, Skye, Peter, and one of the beach bums were on one team. Davy, Micky, and two other beach goers were on the other. It was here that Skye could see an advantage to Mike having his long legs and arms. Man was he able to get far fast! She managed to bump the ball back over several times herself, even once on accident with her head._

"_You alright?" Mike came over to her and asked, Peter walking over as well._

_Skye rubbed her head, "I'm great, didn't Paisley tell ya'll I'm hard headed?" she grinned, then they continued playing._

_Mike observed that she certainly wasn't afraid to be one of the boys, even though her body and pretty face definitely set her apart from all the 'ugly mugs' playing this game with her. He noticed also that she got a lot of stares when she made a play, and even though he admired the view himself, he wasn't being quite so obvious about it. _

_Time flew as the game got more intense, playful insults and dares being shouted back and forth._

"_Hey if we win, can we see your tits?" one of the beach dwellers on Davy and Micky's team called out, eliciting wolf whistles and catcalls from other males._

_Skye laughed and ignored the question, using the distraction to her advantage as she took her turn serving, which worked. Her team cheered, except for Mike, even though he looked happy about the goal. However he had that crazy urge to choke the jerk on the other side of the net..._

Paisley laughed at Skye's account of the day, "Wish I could've been there! Oh well, one more day and I'm off for the weekend!"

Skye couldn't help but grin, "Ohhh, the hell we could raise..."

"Indeed!"

Out on the dark beach, Mike sat on a large boulder surrounded by tall clumps of yellowed, dried grass that blew in the breeze. He stared out at the ocean, watching the moon's reflection make it appear crystal like and shimmery.

He then looked up, having heard light footfalls in the sand. There was Micky; he now wore his windbreaker and his surfboard was tucked under his arm. Their eyes met for a moment as Micky stopped in his tracks, then he sighed and walked on over toward the boulder.

"Mike, I'm sorry about earlier," he said quietly as he sat on the opposite side of the boulder, looking up at the moon.

Mike sighed, "I don't reckon you really have anything to be sorry for."

Micky, though shocked, was too tired to show it. "Still you were only trying to help."

Mike shrugged. "S' no big deal really, Mick. You were right, too."

They sat in silence for a moment, then both rose and faced each other. Mike held his hand out in truce to shake; Micky accepted with a smile. Mike's eyes smiled, which was enough reassurance for Micky. Then the two made their way back to The Pad, knowing that more than likely Davy and Peter were still up and pacing the house worried.

The next week went by without much incident; Skye explored the beach more, with and without company of Paisley and/or the guys. She and Mike shared words here and there, but they were superficial for the most part and barely skimmed the surface. But though neither of them realized it, one always tended to watch the other when they weren't looking... However, the others could tell.

Paisley arrived home Friday afternoon to find a note stuck to the door. She ripped it open and scanned her eyes across it. She giggled and jumped excitedly, walking inside and looking for Skye.

"Hey, Skye! We've got an invite to a party!" she exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Skye replied, flying out of her room, "Is it the same party The Monkees are playing at?"

"The Monkees? They're playing at a party?" Paisley asked an octave lower.

Skye felt bad being the only one knowing, seeing as they were Paisley's friends, too, "Oh they just told me they were playing a party just this afternoon, so it's not like you missed a major announcement," she laid a reassuring head on her friend's shoulder.

"Hmm... we could ask? It says there's gonna be a live band. It's a bonfire party on down the beach."

"Oh, sweet!" Paisley could practically see the pyromaniac shining in her friend's eyes.

So Paisley changed clothes , opting for a worn out pair of bellbottoms and a slightly oversized tshirt. Her hair came out of its chignon and fell around her shoulders. Then she breezed downstairs and called The Monkees up.

"_Hello hello hello, this is M.D. Himself, how may I direct your call this FINE evening?"_

Paisley giggled, "Hi, Micky, you guys wanna come over for dinner?"

"_My GOD, Paisley! You are a sight for sore ears!" Micky exclaimed, then said deadpan, "Gladly, we've almost been subject to more of Peter's concoctions."_

Paisley sucked a breath in through her teeth, "Not good... yeah, tell him to take his apron off and let _me_ do the cooking. Oh, also, we've got boo-ooze..."

"_Swell Give us five, babe!"_

"See ya then."

Click.

"They comin' over?" Skye drawled.

Paisley nodded, "Yuppers. 'Kay, so I gotta get goin' on the taco soup..."

And not but five minutes later, the guys came through the patio door and smelled the aroma of ground beef frying with taco seasoning.

"Hey guys!" Paisley smiled, stirring the beef a bit in the dutch oven atop the stove.

The guys each said their greetings, Peter and Davy coming over to give her a light squeeze and kiss her cheek.

Mike walked over to Skye, who was sitting on the couch sipping a Bloody Mary, "Gettin' an early start on the party, huh?" he joked, gesturing to her drink.

Skye chuckled, "Hey, you can never start the party _too_ early," she winked.

"Speaking of parties, you guys playing this little suaree tomorrow night?" Paisley asked, handing Micky the invitation she had found on her door.

Micky looked it over and nodded, "Yup. These people just moved here and are having a bash to get to know some of the neighbors. They heard about us and asked us to play."

Paisley's eyes danced, "Groovy!"

Davy then pulled a deck of cards from his pocket, "Anyone up fer a game?"

"Texas Hold 'Em!" Skye and Mike exclaimed at the same time, causing the others to laugh.

"Lord, don't play poker with heeeerrr," Paisley drew out, "she's got one hell of a poker face."

Mike's eyebrow went up, "That so?"

Skye nodded once, "Yup."

So everyone settled at the round table in the kitchen and pulled up chairs from wherever they could find them. All except for, of course, Paisley, and Peter.

"You not gonna play, Pete?" Paisley asked when she noticed him standing beside her.

He shook his head, "I don't get into poker. You need any help?"

Paisley smiled, "That's sweet of you. Hmm, if you could open up those cans for me I'd be very grateful."

"No problem!"

Micky looked up and noticed the playful way Paisley and Peter bantered. The one thing he could never figure out was Paisley's game, or if she even had one. He couldn't tell whether she had feelings for Peter, let alone anyone.

He saw her smile and laugh at something Peter had said and couldn't help but grin dopily himself.

"You don't have much of a Poker Face do ya, Mick?" Skye's chuckling voice called him out of his reverie.

"Eh? Uh, hah, uh, well you just, uh, you ain't been playin' me long enough!"

"Uh huh... suuure," she winked at him, knowing exactly where his mind had been.

Later, just as the guys were throwing their cards down and bemoaning their loss to Skye, Paisley announced that dinner was done and soon the stove was surrounded by four very hungry musicians.

Skye and Paisley stood back against the wall with their arms crossed, giving each other a look and laughing.

When dinner was over, Paisley went and set out the alcohol, which was by now cold and ready for enjoyment, along with the fixings for mixed drinks and whatnot. Upon doing this she made herself a Rum and Coke On the Rocks. She walked over to where the others were grouped and swirled the drink with her finger, then sucked the remaining liquid off. Little did she know Micky accumulated something from that little gesture.

Skye then said, "I propose this; we should play some Truth or Dare."

Paisley's eyebrow went up, "What are we, ten?"

Skye narrowed her eyes at the girl, "I will spank you, ya brat. C'mon, humor me here. Anyone else game?"

Davy and Micky were definitely in, Peter thought it sounded fun. Mike tried to bow out, but Skye plopped down in his lap and gave him puppy eyes.

"Oh merciful heavens,_ fine! _Just don't do that again."

Skye asked no questions and just got up and giggled her way back to her seat. Mike was thankful for that, for he didn't exactly feel like admitting the powerless feeling he got when she used those eyes on him, not to mention the things it made him want to do to her.

Paisley straddled the arm of the couch while Davy and Micky went to get themselves a drink.

"Got any beer?" Mike asked.

"Mmhmm, I remembered Mr. Nesmith particularly liked his beer," Paisley giggled, "it's in the fridge, hon."

He petted her head as he walked past, "You're a good lil friend, Shotgun."

"I try."

Once everyone was settled with drinks and whatnot, Skye said, "Okay, uh... Peter, you start."

"Me?" Peter gulped, then thought a moment. "Truth or dare: Davy, why do you go out with a different girl all the time?"

The others laughed at Peter's frankness, "My god the boy totally gets it!" Skye grinned, sipping her Bloody Mary.

Davy blushed, then came back with, "Well uh, you know, variety is th' spice of life. Why be with just one girl, I'm young yet. Allow me to... sample all th' different exotic fruits, so to speak."

"Fruits are definitely the right word..." Paisley snorted.

"Hey, you an' Skye are some of _the most_ exotic fruits out here, but alas," he put a hand to his forehead dramatically, "no samplings."

"That's 'cause we ain't a supermarket looking to make a sale," Skye quipped, causing the entire room sans Davy to burst into laughter.

"Oh haha, very funny," Davy muttered sarcastically, then plotted his revenge. "Alright, Skye, what is your deepest secret? Doesn't matter how deep, embarassing, it comes out, here and now."

Skye snorted, putting down her Bloody Mary. "Hell I'm an open book, though there is one tiny lil secret here... 'Ley knows, but naturally she hasn't gone around making it public news."

The guys, subconciously, leaned in to hear.

"Back in Texas, one of the main reasons I moved out here was 'cause I was workin' as a stripper."

Eyes widened and jaws went slack, except for Paisley's.

"Really?" Micky asked, "Would you, uh, mind showin' us some moves, then?"

Paisley threw a decorative throw pillow at his head.

Skye laughed, "Um, NO. Not happening," she sighed, "I was doin' it 'cause I had no other means to make money. An' it was good pay... just, it got to a certain point and I didn't wanna have to do it anymore. Not to mention I was living with my folks and they gave me shit about it."

The room was solemnly quiet, each person in their own thoughts.

Skye looked around and then cracked a smile, "C'mon, guys, I'm still Skye. Jus' because my past is a lil dark doesn't mean nothin.' Besides, you asked."

Davy nodded, as did Micky and Peter.

Mike was quiet, but Skye figured that was to be expected and ignored the questioning gaze he was sending her, "Okay, Micky, truth or dare – "

"I'll tell ya, I'm takin' the dare. There is no truth I've wished to hide!" Micky put his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest, looking heavenward.

Skye giggled, "Good, then I dare you to spend fifteen minutes in Paisley's room... with Paisley."

Micky's eyes went wide, as did Paisley's, as they looked at Skye and then each other.

Davy grinned, "Bettah hop to it, Micky, it's a dare! Unless you're... chicken!" He then began clucking like a chicken, causing Peter and Skye to laugh. Mike cracked a smile at that, then smiled knowingly at Micky.

Micky got up, as did Paisley, and Paisley walked past him awkwardly, taking the lead and walking up the spiral staircase with him in tow. Skye and Davy made catcalls and whooping noises, making Paisley look down at them and give them a dirty look with a blush. Micky did much the same, except more blushing and more dirt.

Paisley held her breath as they stood at the threshhold.

"We don't have to do this, you know," Micky said quietly and gently.

Paisley snorted, then replied softly, "I'm not about to go back down there and be called a chicken..."

Then she crossed the threshhold, Micky following slowly. Skye, Davy, and Peter made more noise and Micky gave them a look, slamming the door.

Paisley crossed her arms and sat on the bed, "Really mature display down there, I say..."

He knew what she was talking about, "Very," he sat down stiffly a few inches from her.

Her gaze was upon the floor when he dared look over. Her hair shrouded her face.

Unthinkingly his fingers brushed the hair from her face, seeing how red her cheeks were and a small tear running down one of them. She turned toward him and tried to wipe it away, laughing it off.

"What was that for?" Micky asked softly with concern.

"Oh, just being stupid, really..."

"You've never been stupid, Lee-Lee."

Her eyes met his, "I think I have."

His eyes showed nothing but worry and tenderness. "Was it really that embarassing to come up here with me?"

Her eyes widened, "What? No, Mick, but I've gotta imagine it's pretty embarassing for you."

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squinted, "Why would you think that?"

She looked down, ashamed of everything, especially herself.

He got it; and when he did, he felt terrible.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Paisley..."

She looked up and met his eyes once again. He scooted closer.

"Paisley, I... well... what I mean is..." he was lost in her gaze. Even though her eyes were red and shining with tears, they were still the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "Oh hell," he gave up trying to speak and leaned toward her, cupping her cheek in his hand and finding her lips with his own.

For a moment Paisley was in shock, but then melted into the kiss from Micky's soft, coaxing lips. Her arms wound around his neck and pulled them closer. His arms went around her, holding her fast, but not too tight in case she wanted to break away.

When the kiss broke, he brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," he whispered.

She blushed and smiled, looking down, "The feeling's mutual."

Micky couldn't help but chuckle a little. Damn he'd been stupid to not have tried sooner. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he sought her lips again and this time, they were both met with more need and want in the kiss. He lowered her gently on her back , his hand behind her head, and continued the kiss as he gently parted her legs and settled himself between them, holding her close.

"_God... is this what kissing an angel feels like?"_ he asked himself as their lips danced their dance.

Paisley was a rush of many feelings and sensations, the heaviest one being Micky Dolenz laying between her thighs and kissing her with a passion she had only known in books. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she lightly nibbled his bottom lip, causing him to sigh against her mouth.

His hand gently slipped beneath her shirt and glided its fingers along her warm, smooth skin until he reached her bra. He lifted the wired bottom slightly and let his hand inside, cupping her breast and squeezing.

Her moan caused his already growing erection to become even harder and she could feel it pressing into her through their clothes. Just as she was about to assist him and reach around to take her bra off, a loud knock and voices came through the door.

"Your fifteen minutes is up!" Skye exclaimed, "Get decent and come back downstairs so we can continue this game!"

Micky groaned and his head dropped onto Paisley's chest. "Dammit."

Paisley giggled, "It's not like we can't, ya know, continue this later..."

Micky raised his head and considered this, "Yeah, but... I've got a pretty big issue going on here," he raised up and gestured to his erection.

"Hmm," Paisley stroked it teasingly, looking into his eyes. "Yes, that is a mighty big issue. Hmm. Here, let's try this," she untucked the shirt from his pants and made it fall down past his bulge, managing to somewhat mask it.

He smiled, pulling her close, "You are so sweet... but god damn you're so evil, too."

She giggled, her hands on his upper arms, "I know." She kissed his lips and smoothed her hair, then opened the door and walked out.

Micky couldn't get enough of being close to her and touching her now that he had finally had a chance, so one hand went to her waist while the other held the banister to head down the stairs.

The others were going to make noises and carry on, but seeing the way they were, something about their faces and how Micky held her made them stop. Micky sat in the armchair he had been occupying before and pulled Paisley into his lap, her legs on either side of his.

Skye cleared her throat, "Um, Micky I think it's your turn..."

Many more hilarious moments came from the game, as it went well into the early morning hours. No one was especially drunk, just fuzzy and slightly buzzed.

When the guys were heading home, Skye decided she was going to head down to the beach for a midnight walk to clear her head a bit.

Davy and Peter hugged Paisley and kissed her cheek, then Mike wrapped an arm around her neck for a moment, and as Micky came up to her they, including Skye, all went out the french doors.

Paisley hugged Micky close and whispered in his ear, "Be back here in fifteen minutes. Come on up to my room."

Micky pulled away and grinned, kissing her gently before practically skipping out the doors.

He ran past the others at top speed when he got down the stairs, whooping and hollering on his way.

Skye's eyebrow went up, "He like that often?"

"He's pretty nutty, though I can't say I've ever seen him that worked up," Mike replied.

"Aww," she sidled up to Mike's side and wrapped an arm around his waist, "he's just in love is all."

Mike chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I guess so. He's been moonin' over that girl ever since we got here."

"How come he never said anything to her?"

Mike shrugged, "I think he thought she'd reject him."

Skye shook her head vehemently, "No fuckin' way, he was almost all she talked about when I first got here. Micky this, Micky that," she laughed.

"Well, here's our stop," Mike said playfully, unwrapping himself from her. "Tonight was kinda fun, I ain't met a girl who can play Texas Hold 'Em so well."

Skye bowed with playful flourish, "Well to be fair you were a worthy opponent yourself."

"Well, thanks. G'night, Shotgun," he patted the top of her head and walked toward The Pad.

"'Night, Cowboy," she replied.

Once again, out of her line of sight he mouthed, _"Cowboy?"_ but this time it was with a blushing grin.

"Good night, Skye," Peter hugged her, as did Davy.

"'Night, guys, sleep good. See ya at the party tomorrow."

Once they were inside, Skye wrapped her arms around herself and looked out at the ocean. So pretty... it sparkled like diamonds with the moon's reflection. Then she began her solitary walk, reflecting over the evening.

Not long later, Micky was back on his way to the girls' place, an extra change of clothes in hand just in case. No one had seen him leaving, and Skye was way down the beach so he didn't think she had seen him, either.

He slipped in through the patio door to find the lights out for the night and cleaned up. He shut the door back and quietly walked toward the staircase, then made his way up. When he got to the door he knocked three times, softly.

The door opened to reveal the room lit by nothing but the light of the moon and Paisley in a short, blue satin nightie with lace details.

"Wanna finish what we started earlier?" she asked, twirling a curl around her finger.

"I sure do," he replied, walking into the room. The door snapped shut behind him and he was taken into a world that had been only fantasy to him over the last few months.

Saturday morning, Skye awoke to the sun shining bright. Looking at her clock, she saw that it was still early yet, a little past eight. But yet she couldn't go back to sleep. Climbing out of bed, she pulled on her thigh-length baby blue robe and tied it shut over her black spaghetti strap tank and shorts pj's.

She opened her bedroom door to find the beach house bathed in a light sunny glow. It made her smile and instantly attracted her out the French Doors.

The ocean waves crashed upon the shore with their soft swishing sound, a couple of gulls cawed from far away. And a guitar could be faintly heard. She craned her neck and strained her ears to find where it was coming from, only to look over next door to see Mike in his windbreaker and shorts strumming away and looking deep in thought.

She walked further over toward the end of the deck, leaning against the railing and watching her next door neighbor shamelessly, listening to the beautiful chords he was striking.

After a moment or two, he happened to look up with squinted eyes and saw her there. She waved sheepishly.

"Hi there, Shotgun," he said loud enough to be heard by her but otherwise softly.

"Mornin,'" Skye stretched and yawned a little. "Composing?"

Mike nodded, then grinned himself, "You've caught me. This is normally when I write best and think best, the early mornin' before everyone's up."

"Oh, well I don't mean to interrupt – "

"You're not, you're fine. I was actually needin' an opinion on somethin' here..."

Skye nodded vigorously, "Anything I can do to help."

Mike began walking down the stairs of his patio and came over to Paisley's deck, guitar still in hand as he made his way up. He pulled up a deck chair, as did Skye, and he got his strings tuned and at the ready. He then began strumming a simple tune, singing softly after a moment:

_I know that something very strange  
>Is happening to my brain.<br>I'm either feeling very good  
>Or else I am insane.<br>The seeds of doubt you planted  
>Have started to grow wild<br>And I feel that I must yield before  
>The wisdom of a child.<br>And it's love you bring,  
>No, that I can't deny<br>With your wings,  
>I can learn to fly,<br>Sweet young thing…_

He then looked to her for her opinion. "What ya think? It's all I've got so far."

Skye nodded, "It's rock, it's country, kick ass lyrics… Mr. Nesmith you're quite the composer!"

Mike blushed, "Well thank you… ain't quite done with it yet, but ya know, I wanted an opinion besides the guys' for once. Speaking of the guys, you seen Micky?"

Skye's eyes went wide and then she grinned, "Hmm… I have a feeling I know where he may be."

Mike blushed even darker, "Oh… I didn't even think about that," he chuckled and looked down, fiddling with the guitar strings.

She laughed, "Eh, I didn't even think about it til you mentioned somethin' so don't feel bad."

He then got up, putting the chair back, "Well if you would, when Mick stirrs, remind him we need to rehearse some new material before the gig tonight?"

Skye nodded, "No problem, Cowboy," she replied as she got up and put her chair away too.

"Thanks," he leaned over and gave her a quick hug, then as quickly as he'd came, he was gone.

Skye sighed, _"Damn, what a hunk…"_

Upstairs, Paisley awoke to find herself naked, in the arms of a naked man, and a pair of almond shaped brown eyes staring back at her.

She smiled, her eyes fluttering, "Morning, Micky…" she said breathily.

He smiled even bigger than he already had been as he'd watched her sleep, "Morning. How'd you sleep?" he asked, stroking her curls.

"Mmmmm… quite nicely. How about you?" she turned over to face him, propping her head on her hand.

Micky nodded, "Not too shabby, babe," he pulled her close, kissing her nose. "You looked like an angel sleeping…"

"How long you been awake?" she asked, blushing self conciously.

"Not very long," he replied with a grin.

"Oh…" she smiled. "Wonder if the guys missed you?"

Micky shook his head, "Long as I'm back for rehearsal before the gig tonight everything's groovy."

Paisley nodded, "Okay," she yawned and laid on her back, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back, shivering a little from how good the stretch had felt.

Micky took advantage of this opportunity to roll over onto her and part her legs, laying between them and showing evidence of his morning erection as he parted her lips with his own in a kiss.

She moaned against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer and rubbing herself against his manhood. He groaned and started kissing down her neck, sucking and biting it lightly here and there, moving down to her bare breasts and taking a nipple into his mouth. She sucked a breath in through her teeth as he suckled and nibbled it.

His erection felt how warm and wet she already was and made its way swiftly inside her, laying close atop her and thrusting his hips gently at first, then quicker, loving the feeling of her tightening around him.

She whimpered and sighed, tangling her fingers in his hair and rocking against him. His mouth overtook hers once again and her tongue danced with his, sucking on it once in awhile which caused him to thrust faster and harder.

Mere moments later they were riding the tides of orgasmic bliss, lost in each other's noises of pleasure and wanting. Then their pace slowed, and slowed, and Micky collapsed beside her. He laid on his back and took her in his arms, her head laying upon his shoulder.

They lay there quietly, panting as they tried to recover their normal breathing pattern. He reached his hand around and tucked her hair behind her ear, stroking the bouncy curls. Her arm went around his waist and she closed her eyes with a languid sigh.

He couldn't help but smile upon hearing her sigh and kissed the top of her head.

After laying there with her in his arms for a good twenty minutes he looked at the clock and sighed, "Babe I've gotta get back to The Pad. Is it okay if I use your shower before I leave?"

Paisley nodded, "Sure thing, go ahead."

He sat up and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her deeply once more before putting on his clothes, taking the change of clothes he had, and headed out the bedroom door.

Upon walking out and heading down the stairs he saw Skye sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper from Friday.

"Oh hey, Mick," she said just barely looking up.

"Hi, Skye," Micky replied blushing slightly, "just gonna take a quick shower and head back to The Pad."

Skye nodded, "Okay, Mike was lookin' for ya earlier, so yeah."

"Yeah... well, if I don't see ya when I get out, see ya at the party."

"For sure."

And with that he went into the bathroom and proceeded to shower.

Skye and Paisley arrived at the party about twenty minutes after it had started. Paisley waved at many of the familiar locals and smiled. Skye felt slightly out of place until Paisley linked arms with her and began introducing her to some of them.

This portion of the beach was ablaze with a large bonfire, a few intricately placed Tiki Torches, and refreshment tables further back with large pillar candles.

Then Skye spotted the amps and unmistakable drumkit that belonged to their favorite garage band. She couldn't help but grin like an idiot and bounce up and down a little.

The thought of a cowgirl this far out west intrigued some of the boys in attendance and Skye found her niche chatting, flirting, and being herself.

Paisley giggled and shook her head, walking around and mingling with more familiars.

Since this was a casual beach party, the girls decided to go with cuffed shorts and tank tops. Paisley's was tie dyed blue and green, and Skye's was more like a white cami with lace details. Paisley's hair was down except for two half ponytails on top of either side of her head. Skye opted for low pigtails herself, her bangs swept to the side.

Suddenly Paisley felt hands on her eyes from behind, "Guess who?"

Paisley giggled, "Davy, you'd better cool it, what if Micky saw us?" she hissed in mock worry.

The hands were then removed from her eyes and she was spun around, now facing Micky who gave her a sarcastic look.

"Very funny, babe," he kissed her lips. He was wearing the trademark Monkees yellow double breasted button down and grey slacks. "Just wanted to come say hi real quick, we're about to go on."

She kissed his lips once more with a loud smack, "Knock 'em dead!"

He grinned and blushed, then bounded for where the others already were tuning and making last minute adjustments.

Skye then came up behind Paisley, "Aww, ain't you two just cute."

Paisley blew her friend a raspberry, then the music started. Paisley knew this was the beginning of _Saturday's Child_ and whooped really loud, causing Micky to grin from behind his drumkit as he began to sing.

Skye and Paisley danced with each other, kicking their flip flops to the side so they could get more into it. This caused more and more people to join in on the frugging.

Paisley couldn't help but grin proudly as a girl several paces away marveled, "Wow, these guys are outta sight"

As Skye began talking to more and more people throughout the night, she and Paisley ended up mingling a little further and further apart from each other. While Paisley was talking to one of the other neighborhood residents, she saw Skye next to one of the refreshment tables talking to a pretty decent looking guy.

Up on stage while the guys were performing _Take a Giant Step, _along with connecting to the crowd and pouring their hearts into their performance, they were also watching their friends, Skye and Paisley included of course.

The large bonfire continued blazing and some people had found sticks and began roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. The beach was alive that night with music, young people dancing and laughing, the moon, the crashing ocean waves, and the tantilizing scent of many different foods wafting through the air.

_The Kind of Girl I Could Love_ played and Paisley lost herself in dancing. Micky grinned down at her over his drum kit even though she wasn't paying attention.

The song finished and the crowd applauded. It had not been long before this that Paisley had noticed Skye was nowhere to be seen. Figuring she was just off walking or dancing somewhere else, she didn't think much about it. But while the party crowd was roaring with applause, Skye came up to Paisley, her eyes not meeting hers.

"I'm goin' on home," she muttered simply, then turned and walked away.

"Home? Wait, why, what f - Skye!" she called softly as she tried to keep up with her friend, making her way through the crowd as quickly as possible.

This hadn't gone unnoticed, for as Mike was tuning his guitar he saw the scene play out and immediately knew something wasn't right. He looked to Micky and saw he had noticed too, the two of them sharing a look before scanning the crowd for the girls.

He swung his guitar over his back and turned to Davy, "You an' Peter find the host and let 'em know we're goin' ahead and takin' our break."

Davy looked confused, "Mike, wha - ?"

Mike cut him off, "Just please do it, we'll be back."

Micky had already come around from the drums and he and Mike took off down a clearing in the beach, keeping a sharp eye out for the girls.

By the time they found the girls, Skye was trudging up the deck stairs into the pent house, Paisley standing and watching her go helplessly.

"What happened, Lee-Lee?" Micky exclaimed in concern, Mike not far behind and having just seen Skye shut the door behind her.

Paisley startled at the sight and sound of them then sighed, "Some creep started puttin' the moves on her and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Micky's jaw went slack and Mike's eyes were ablaze. Paisley knew what they were thinking and went to correct it.

"Nothing happened, thank god. When he wouldn't listen to her voice, I guess he sure as hell listened to her fist."

"Holy shit..." Micky muttered. "She okay?"

Mike's jaw was set and he still looked very upset.

"She just wants some time alone," Paisley looked back up at the pent house, then shook her head. "I guess she got him pretty good, her hand was covered in blood and she was shaking from head to toe."

"Damn, girl don't mess around," Micky shook his head. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just gonna hang out here the rest of the night, I'll prolly go on up here in a few minutes and just leave her be til she wants to talk or something."

Micky stepped forward and took her in his arms and held her tight, kissing the top of her head. "'Kay, we're gonna get back, then... hopefully it won't be too much longer and we'll be done." He looked back at Mike for confirmation of this and Mike nodded quietly.

Paisley nodded, "Okay... guys, don't do anything stupid, okay?" 

Mike came up to her and hugged her a moment, "Give this to Skye for me, wouldja?" Then he let her go and stomped back down the beach toward the party.

She and Micky shared a glance behind his back and Micky looked worried. He kissed her cheek and then hurried after Mike.

Paisley watched them go and backed onto the first few steps up toward the patio, sitting and continuing watching them go until they were merely specks against the glow of the large bonfire.

When they got back to the party, Davy and Peter found them.

"What 'appened?" Davy wanted to know.

Mike stalked past and Micky explained. Davy's jaw went slack and then Peter said, "That must've been the guy with the busted nose I saw a few minutes ago."

This made Mike stop and turn around in interest.

Davy then nodded, "Yeh, fella looked pretty roughed up," he laughed, "man that girl's got a wicked arm if that's the guy!"

Mike nodded quietly himself, turning back around and walking again.

"What did the host say about us taking a break?" Micky wondered.

"Eh, told us to go ahead an' pack up if we wanted to, "Davy produced a wad of cash, "went ahead and paid us. It'll be packin' in soon anyway, the party."

Micky nodded, "I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have lasted too much longer here anyway..."

"Mike's that upset, eh?"

"Oh, man... I don't think I've ever seen his eyes so on fire."

Davy gulped and Peter looked worried.

And so with that, the three Monkees went to pack up their instruments. Upon getting back to the makeshift stage they saw Mike wasn't there. SInce there was no accounting for where he was or what he was doing, they merely began packing up without him.

Mike, meanwhile, was going beach-combing, but he for damn sure wasn't looking for pretty seashells. He had to think he had been prowling for about twenty minutes or so, but his high blood pressure really wasn't counting.

It wasn't much later that he found a small group of guys talking; the guy in the center held a rag under his nose and it looked nice and purple swollen.

"... then, damn bitch socked me in the nose! Fuckin' cunt, she was goddamn askin' for it!"

Mike was just within earshot to hear these words and he saw red. He marched up to the guy and grabbed him by the collar of his now bloodied, fancy polo shirt. His buddies were about to try and rip Mike off, but the look in his eyes told them to back off.

"Cunt, huh? Bitch, huh? That's what you call girls you cop a feel off of, make 'em feel dirty and ashamed, and then they defend themselves?" by now, Mike and he were nose-to-nose, the guy's feet slightly above the sand. He then tossed him roughly to the ground, kicking sand at him, "Fuckin' pretty-boy prick... when you finally go too far and commit rape, I sure as hell hope you drop the goddamn soap."

He then walked calmly away, leaving the group of young men dumbfounded and slightly trembling. All of their thoughts were similar.

_Yeah... don't mess with the bastard in the wool hat._

After Mike came back to the guys and helped them lug the instruments home and put them away in silence, Micky broke away from the group and walked over to the girls' place next door. He took the steps two at a time and when he reached the patio doors, he found Paisley passed out on the couch sitting almost upright with her head propped in her hand.

He slipped inside quietly so as not to wake her and found one of her throw blankets. He placed it over her gently and kissed her temple tenderly, then walked back out, locking the doors behind him.

Early Sunday morning found Skye emerging from her room and immediately taking a shower. She was well aware of the events from the night before and was thankful that things hadn't gone any farther than they had.

When she emerged she was in a pair of capris and a brown low cut tank with a similar colored, crocheted cardigan pulled over it. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked up the raised place in the floor in fron of the French Doors. It was then that she noticed Paisley laying on the couch there, a blanket over her and she curled in a ball.

She sighed and felt horrible, _"Poor girl..."_ she thought to herself as she leaned down and gently shook her awake.

Paisley stirred and blinked bleary eyes up at her.

Skye kissed her cheek, "Go on up to bed, love, you've been here all night."

She sat up and yawned a little, then looked up at her friend, "Are you okay?" her voice was thick with fatigue.

"I'm just fine, baby doll. Go get some good sleep, okay?"

Paisley nodded drowsily, "Okay."

Skye then watched her shuffle away and up the stairs, making sure she didn't fall asleep on her way up and go careening backwards. When she was finally safe in her room, Skye turned toward the morning lit beach.

Even after the night before, the beach looked amazing and so much like paradise that Skye was awestruck again. She unlocked the door and walked out, feeling the warm sun and cool breeze.

Before she knew it she was walking barefoot in the surf, the smaller waves rushing over her feet and slightly tickling. She hadn't even paid attention to the time when she woke, she just knew she couldn't sleep any longer. She walked and walked until she came upon a large boulder, placed just right for her to be in the middle of crashing waves but to not be swept off of said boulder. She climbed atop it and looked out at the never-ending ocean and sky. A boat sailed past in the distance, a gull flew overhead with a large fish in its beak.

Within thirty minutes time, she wasn't alone.

"Hi, Skye."

She jumped a bit and turned to find Mike standing there.

"Oh, hi, Mike..."

He walked a little closer, "This seat taken?" he gestured to a large open spot next to her.

She shook her head and turned back to the ocean. He raised up and sat in the spot next to her, following her gaze.

"Beautiful, huh?"

She nodded, "Mmmmhmm."

Silence. Nothing spoken between them, the only sounds being heard were the wild life and the ocean itself. However despite that one tiny factor, they seemed to know what was on the other's mind.

"You tore him up pretty good," Mike couldn't help but chuckle after awhile.

Skye looked over at him, slightly surprised that he wasn't following the same old cliche of asking if she was alright. But then again, after considering this another moment, she realized; this was Mike. He never did anything cliche...

This made her smile, "Well when I tell ya to stop and you don't... and I tell ya to again and you don't... yeah. I kinda get pissed. Just a little."

They caught each other's eye then and it didn't take long before they started laughing.

This broke the ice for sure and both were comfortable around the other by this point. Skye leaned on Mike's shoulder and he briefly looked down at her, smiling a little, then cleared his throat.

"Was your family the only reason you quit strippin'? I don't mean to pry but when you talked about that the other night it seemed there might be more to the story..." he then added, "But you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Skye sighed softly and sat back upright, tucking her hands in between her knees as she leaned forward a little. "On more than one occasion I was man-handled... we had bouncers to keep the riff-raff off us girls but when they came at you with no bouncers immediately available, well let's just say they can get away with more than that."

Mike leaned forward a little with wide eyes, "You weren't ever, uh... ?"

"Raped? Nah, someone got to me before that shit could happen. *I* as an employee wasn't allowed to 'rough up' customers, but the bouncers, well, they were made for the job. That was one thing in the long list of bullshit that pissed me off the most."

He breathed a sigh of relief, but not too large considering what else she had been put through. He knew well it didn't always take just rape to scar a woman sometimes.

"Don't tell Paisley that, okay? She knew about the man handling, but she doesn't need to know about that other shit. She worried enough about me."

Mike nodded, "I'll take it to my grave, Shotgun."

She suddenly hugged him close, resting her cheek on his chest, "Thanks, Mike... not just for that, but not being wary and afraid of hurting me or something. I know you were concerned, but you didn't, like, psycho-analyze me."

An arm wrapped around her; he had no words that could really reply to that, so he let his embrace do the talking for him.

They sat like that for a few moments before Skye slipped gently from his arms and slid off the rock. "I need to get back and check on baby-girl. I found her asleep in the most awkward position on the couch this mornin'..."

Mike nodded, "Yeah, Micky came to check on you guys after the gig and found her there. Said he covered her up because she looked cold."

Skye couldn't help but let her heart melt a little. She knew somehow that Micky would be good for Paisley. "Good. We'll see you guys sometime soon, I guess."

"Oh yeah, we're never too far," Mike chuckled.

Skye smiled, "I think I like that notion," then she turned to walk away, "bye, Mike..."

He watched her go, the ocean's waves crashing around the boulder. It didn't take her long to reach the beach house and get inside. He sighed and turned back around, looking out at the ocean for a few more minutes before having a thought, then climbed off the rock and headed back to The Pad.

Round about the middle of the week, Skye got a wild urge to bake some cookies. This ensued in the kitchen being dusted with flour and sugar, and Skye licking a very large spatula almost dripping with left over cookie dough. Upon catching her reflection in a shiny metal pan she discovered flour in her hair and laughed.

"Damn don't I look a mess..."

A few dozen cookies were done by mid afternoon and she finally got the kitchen back to looking somewhat normal. Dishes were piled in the sink but she vowed she would do those later.

Upon finding a decent sized bowl and some plastic wrap, she put a nice amount of cookies in said bowl and made sure the plastic wrap was tight. Then after putting the rest of the chewy morsels away, she made her way over to The Monkees' Pad.

The Monkees were working on getting music set to Mike's latest composition. So far something just didn't sound right and all involved were beginning to get a bit frustrated.

A sudden knock upon the door made Davy run for it; a temporary break would do something for his sanity at this point. He stood on tiptoe and couldn't even see who was at the door, so he just opened it.

"Skye! Come on in!" he said almost a little too enthusiastically, but Skye didn't really pick up on that.

"Brought over some cookies!" she smiled proudly and put them on the kitchen table.

The others looked to each other then bound off the band stand and unwrapped the cookies, diving in immediately.

Mike walked over to her, cookie in hand, "Well thank you, Shotgun, these are mighty good!" He then chuckled a little and began wiping at her cheek with his thumb.

"Oh lord, what's the damage Papa Nez?"

Mike's brow shot up, "Papa Nez? Well, uh, it looks like you really got into makin' these things, Darlin.' You had a bit of chocolate smeared there."

Skye laughed, "Yeah, you should've seen me earlier, covered in flour from head to toe."

"Betty Crocker you are _not_," Micky winked, refering to her getting flour all over herself, "but damn if you don't know how to make good cookies, too!"

Loud banging knocks were then heard upon the door. "You guys had better open up! The rent is way past due and I'm fixing to kick your asses out!"

"Oh merciful heavens," Mike muttered, striding to the door and opening it up.

Mr. Babbit then walked in, pacing back and forth and shouting about this and that left and right. The main point being that the rent wasn't paid.

Mike sighed and walked over to the fridge, then reached up on top of it and got an old cracked cookie jar. This cookie jar held money and thus he pulled out however much was appropriated for the rent and stuffed it into the greedy little man's hand.

"There's the rent, now can we please have some peace and quiet?" Mike asked calmly.

Babbit shut up, but gave Mike a dirty look, "If you guys don't shape up and start payin' on time I'm gonna kick you out! No more of this funny business! Get a real job and pay your rent or out you go!"

"Hey, he just paid you, what's the big idea?" Skye demanded, hands on hips.

"Miss, I'd advise you to have as little to do with these free-loaders as possible. They're irresponsible and haven't paid their rent on time ever since they got here!"

"Yeah well you're paid up now so I assume they're free and clear til you make your threats next month."

Babbit approached her and squinted his eyes, "Aren't you livin' with Miss Adams next door?"

"Yes I am."

"Miss Adams is a good girl... I have to assume she picks her girl friends wisely. I don't know what she sees in these losers, though."

"You cannot just go around making judgements on people because of things like this! I happen to know they're not free loaders and work for anything they get, and I ain't even known 'em that long!"

"Boys with long hair that play rock and roll music? Don't you realize how unsavory that looks in the first place? Then they promise me that rent will not be a problem. What happens, first month they're three weeks behind!"

Skye rolled her eyes heavenward. "You have your pay. They have not been disrespectful. I think you've gotten what you want."

He pressed his lips together and stormed toward the door, then turned back, "Kids... no respect for your elders..." with that he stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

Skye blew a raspberry at the closed door as well as thumbing her nose at it.

Davy laughed, "Did you guys see how red he was?"

"I just noticed the steam coming out of his ears," Micky quipped.

Mike stood leaned against the door, his arms crossed and looked at Skye in amazement.

Peter grinned, "That's the fastest he's ever left!"

Skye blushed and smiled a little, then walked over to the cookies, extracted one, and took it to Mike. "You has another cookie?" she held it up and asked in a cutsey voice with big eyes.

Mike smirked and accepted the cookie, biting down on it. Skye smiled up really big at him and he couldn't help but chuckle through the mouthful of cookie and chocolate chips.

Paisley and Skye rode into town over the weekend to do a little shopping for Skye's room. She had a general idea of what she wanted to do with it and just needed a few supplies. After stopping into a few stores and getting the needed essentials, they decided to go to The Hot Dog Stand for lunch and spend the rest of the afternoon window shopping and whatnot.

While walking through an overhanged plaza, Skye couldn't help but notice all of the cute puppies and kittens in the window. She crouched down in front of the glass and happy puppies and kittens put their little paws up and tried to play with her. Paisley couldn't help but squeal in delight.

"Hey, these people are hiring!" Paisley suddenly said in excitement.

Skye's head popped up, "This pet shop? Oh swell, I'm gonna apply!" she didn't even take but two seconds to fly inside and begin filling out paperwork.

The store was owned by an elderly couple and they were needing an extra hand with a little more energy to help and do things they couldn't do, Skye found out. She made sure she specifically put her experiences with animals, including abandoned baby wildlife. When she was finished she handed in the application, smiled a thank you, and walked back out.

Paisley linked arms with her as they kept on walking, "I sure hope you get it!"

"Oh me, too, babe... me, too!"

It wasn't but a couple of days later that Skye heard from the pet shop. Paisley was at work, so she excitedly ran over to The Monkees' Pad to tell the guys that she had been hired.

"Hark! I hear a knock upon yon door!" Peter exclaimed, walking over from the bandstand while still wearing his bass to open the door. "Oh hey, Skye!"

Skye ran inside and began jumping up and down excitedly. Having no clue what was going on the guys looked at each other, then at her, then back at each other. Davy shrugged and went over to join her, taking her hands. The two squealed and jumped in a circle like a couple of giddy little school girls.

"What're we so excited about, luv?" Davy grinned and asked with a chuckle.

"Oh. Shit, I'm sorry, I must've just looked like the world's biggest moron there. I got a job!"

"Hey, congratulations! Where ya workin'?" Micky asked.

"That li'l pet shop out at the plaza in town," Skye replied, then squealed, "all the fuzzies, eeee, I'm so excited!"

Mike grinned and shook his head as he turned the knobs on the head of the guitar in his hands, adjusting the strings.

Suddenly a random jam session began and before Skye knew it, she had inspired a comical song about a lonely man vowing to buy himself a dog...

_(M: Now?_

_M: You know my girl...Now?_

_M: Now?)_

_You know my girl just called me up,_

_And she woke me from my sleep,_

_(D: *SNORE*_

_M:...You should...)_

_You should have heard the things she said,_

_You know she hurt my feelings deep._

_I'm gonna buy me a dog_

_(D: A dog?_

_M: A dog!_

_D: Why?_

_M: Why?)_

_'Cause I need a friend now,_

_(D: Babe, you need all the friends you can get, I'm telling you)_

_I'm gonna buy me a dog,_

_My girl, my girl, don't love me no how._

_(M: Don't ruin my song, man, it's the only song I have!_

_D: It was already ruined before it was wrote!)_

_(M: Uh, where's the verse...)_

_She used to bring me my, my newspaper,_

_(M: Here it is..._

_D: You don't even know where it's at)_

_'Cause she knew where it was at,_

_She used to keep me so contented,_

_But, I can teach a dog to do that._

_I'm gonna buy me a dog,_

_(D: You couldn't teach a dog to do that, you can only train elephants)_

_'Cause I need a friend, now,_

_(D: I need a friend, now..._

_M: Now!_

_D: Yeah!)_

_I'm gonna buy me a dog,_

_(D: A dog. Here, Rover, Fido, Spot..._

_M: A dog. Here boy!)_

_My girl, my girl, don't love me no how._

_(M: One_

_D: Two_

_M: Three_

_D: Four-Six-Eight-Nine_

_M: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-Hike!_

_D: Hike?_

_M: Hike!_

_D: I was late on that one..._

_M: Oh, yeah..._

_D: I just got back from Africa, y'know?_

_I was playing cards with the natives..._

_M: Oh! Zulus?_

_D: No, I usually won, ha-ha_

_M: Gee...I wish I had a glass of water..._

_D: Why, are you thirsty?_

_M: No, I want to see if my neck leaks..._

_M: I'd buy a raccoon, but, John already has one..._

_D: 35 bucks!_

_M: Where...where do I come in?_

_M: ...Get ready...Ah!)_

_I'm gonna buy me a dog,_

_(D: Dog..._

_M: A dog...Hmmm..._

_D: Yeah...)_

_'Cause I need a friend, now,_

_(D: Yeah-yeah_

_M: Yeah, boop-boop, sh-bop-bop, ram-a-lam)_

_I'm gonna buy me a dog,_

_M: What?)_

_My girl, my girl don't love me no how._

_(M: How_

_D: Now brown cow..._

_M: How now, brown cow...I think I'm gonna buy me a dog, yessir!_

_I'm gonna buy me a dog!_

_If I was looking for a word to describe what I'm gonna buy,_

_I think dog would be the word._

_D: Would it...would it be dog?_

_M: It would be dog.._

_D: Definitely dog..._

_M: It would come springing from my lips...dog..._

_D: Springing from...let's get out of here, c'mon..._

_M: Boing! Boing! Boing! It would be springing from my.._

Skye was in the floor laughing her ever loving head off at the boys' antics.

"I dunno what kinda stuff you guys have been smokin'... but I want some! Please?"

She and Paisley celebrated that night with Bloody Mary's and ordered-in pizza. She told her that the job would be starting the next week, bright and early Monday morning. It was decided that Paisley would drop Skye off early; she could either read or walk around until it was officially time for her shift to begin.

The next morning on Paisley's way out to work, she found a boquet of flowers tucked in the little mail box next to the door. Sweet Peas, Violets, and a single Jonquil in the center. They were certainly fragrant and beautiful. She peeked at the card and saw they were for Skye.

"Aww, wonder who could've sent these?" she asked herself quietly, then went back inside and laid them on the table, making sure that Skye wouldn't miss them.

And indeed she did not. She awoke and found the flowers, and the card that had her name on it. She opened it to find, written inside, "Congrats on the job!" and nothing more.

She assumed since there hadn't been a note saying otherwise that Paisley had left them for her. She smelled them and inhaled their sweetness, then found a nice vase to put them in with some water. They became a centerpiece for the kitchen table.

Paisley was sitting at her desk at work typing away on her typewriter, trying to get as much done before lunch break as she could. However every few minutes she couldn't help but look at the clock and rub her hands, which were growing tired and cramped.

_Shame on you, Paisley! You know a watched pot never boils! Alright, I will go as long as possible without looking at the clock. I will... I will type an entire page before I look at the clock again!_

This worked almost too well, for she was so caught up in what she was doing she didn't notice someone in a striped short sleeved shirt coming her way.

"Hey, babe."

Paisley nearly jumped out of her skin, "Micky!" she noticed he had a bag from The Hot Dog Stand in his hand. "Aww, baby, you shouldn't have!"

"Well, I knew this was somewhere around your lunch break and, well, I had a little extra money, so I wanted to come eat lunch with you."

Her eyes went wide. She hadn't been expecting the last part at all!

"Oh Micky, that's groovy!" she got up and hugged him, noting it was time for her to be on lunch break anyway. The twosome walked out to the employee picnic area arm in arm.

Through the course of eating and conversation, the flowers came up. "Oh yeah, Skye got flowers today!" Paisley said through a small mouthful, covering her mouth as she spoke.

Micky nodded, "Yeah she was out on the beach earlier and was talking about 'em. That was really sweet of you, baby."

"Me? She thinks I got them for her?" Paisley's eyes went wide.

Micky frowned a little, "Well, didn't you?"

"No! I mean, goodness if I'd thought I certainly would have gotten her something, but no I didn't get them for her. I found them in the mail box on my way out this morning!"

"Huh! Well then I wonder who did..."

Paisley shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe it was Davy?"

Micky rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink, "Davy's not the flowers type."

"Hmm. Mysterious, indeed! Sounds like Skye may have a secret admirer!"

At this something clicked in Micky's mind, but it sounded so strange and impossible that he tried to shake it off. But come to think of it...

"Well if I find out anything I'll let you know," Micky said as he got up from the table and kissed her lips. "I gotta go, babe, we're rehearsin' that new song of Mike's one last time before we play this weekend."

"Okay, be careful," she replied, watching him leave. She'd seen something in his eyes. Now she was curious as to what he might have thought of, and what else might be going on besides rehearsing...

Paisley arrived home that evening to be promptly glomped by Skye.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Skye smiled.

"I didn't get you those flowers," Paisley smiled, putting her purse down.

Skye looked confused, "No? Hm, wonder who it could have been then."

Paisley shrugged, "Beats me. I'm just as curious, I've been wracking my brain all day."

Skye walked over to the table and looked lovingly at the blooms, "They sure are pretty... and some of my faves, too."

"I know, that's part of what I can't figure out. Either someone was really good at guessing or somehow they found out. And it has to be someone who knows about the job too."

"That's really only you and the guys - well, and Mama, seeing as I called her and told her."

Paislet nodded, "Micky stopped by for lunch and said you mentioned the flowers to them. None of them claimed to have sent them, did they?"

"No, they were just happy about it for me I guess."

"Curiouser and curiouser."

"Indeed."

"Skye, sounds like you may have a secret admirer."

Skye's eyes went wide, "You think? But I don't know anyone much..."

"Well all the more reason it's a secret, silly girl!"

Skye blew Paisley a raspberry at this.

Back at the Pad, the guys were all in various locations of the beach house. Mike was sitting on the couch strumming his guitar, Peter was making a sandwich, Davy was on the phone with another hapless girl, and Micky was sitting on the spiral staircase. He had been considering what Paisley had said all evening and had been doing some brainstorming to go with it. He had suspicions as to who the flowers Skye got might have been from, but it was putting the flowers in their hands that was the trouble.

"Still thinking?" Peter asked through sandwich. Soon as Micky had got home he had voiced his thoughts to Peter.

Micky nodded, "Yeah and I'm still not getting anywhere."

"Why not just ask him? The worst he can do is deny it."

Micky sighed, propping his chin in his hands, "Not so simple, Pete."

Peter shrugged, walking away.

A thought suddenly crossed Micky's mind; when Skye had come in talking about the flowers, Mike hadn't been in the room at that immediate moment. He came in a bit later and wondered what was going on. Peter told the news of Skye's flowers and he had simply smiled and nodded, commenting that, 'That was sure nice.'

It was something to consider anyway. When he had a bit more to go on he would talk to Paisley and see if she thought as much.

Another thought that had crossed his mind earlier in the day was the recent song Mike had written, _Sweet Young Thing._ The timeline seemed correct for it to have been written about Skye, but one could never be certain with the tall, lanky Texan.

They would be debuting that song the coming weekend at their latest gig at Pandora's Box, and the girls had already counted themselves in among the audience.

_'If he's got any kinda feelings for her surely he'll tell her soon...'_ Micky mused, and hoped he was right.

By Saturday night Paisley, Micky, Davy, and Peter had had a meeting about the flowers, among many other things, and by this time it was decided something had to be done to help their friends get past the bullshit and get on with what was obvious to them.

Micky decided it was time to have a small talk with Mike. Nothing like the one they had had on the beach several weeks before, but a sincere push in the right direction.

Mike was in his and Micky's room getting ready when Micky knocked.

"C'm'in."

Micky walked in and sat on his bed. Mike waited a moment before turning to Micky with a curious look at the silence.

"What's up, Mick?"

"Mike, we all know it was you."

After a long pause, Mike asked, "Me what?"

"The flowers."

"Oh..." Mike looked down at the floor, then turned back to Micky. "I thought she was sure it was Paisley."

Micky shook his head, "She denied having anything to do with it. What we can't figure out is when you could've done it and how, seeing as we can't place you being away from The Pad."

Mike laughed, "You guys wouldn't make it a day as detectives with that kinda work!"

This made Micky crack a smile, but then he sighed, "I seem to recall someone asking me back a few weeks ago why I didn't just shape up and go for it. If I hadn't had my head up my ass and thought I wasn't good enough I would've taken that advice. I wonder why he won't?"

He then smiled, got up, and clapped Mike on the shoulder, "It's your call, man. She ain't gonna be single forever."

Mike just stood there and Micky left him alone with his thoughts, hoping he had made his point.

In the meantime, the girls were getting ready for the gig as well, and Paisley was dying to ask Skye something.

"Who would you like for those flowers to be from?"

Skye looked confused, "What you mean?"

"Well... think about all the people you know and, well, who out of all those people would you _want_ those flowers to have been from?"

Skye pondered this for a few minutes, chewing her bottom lip in careful consideration. "I don't know, honestly."

Paisley's eyebrow went up, "You can't even think of one person?"

"I can't think of anyone who would want to buy me flowers... except for you, of course, but ya know..."

"Oh Skye, don't tell me you're on this kick again. You oughta know by now any man would be lucky to have you!"

"I dunno about that. Look at my luck so far."

"Shit, I had the same luck and look what I got! I got the guy I've been crushing on for months here in _CALIFORNIA_! Goodness knows if it can happen to _ME_ it can happen to _YOU_!"

Skye rolled her eyes, "But we've been over this a million times, you are twice the woman I am in so many ways!"

Paisley rolled her eyes as well, "And we've been over _this_ a million and _one_ times - it's not fair that you think you can dote on me, being the wonderful person you are, and not get something back."

Skye sighed, "Okay, okay, I give. There might be someone."

"Who?" Paisley asked eagerly.

Skye blushed, "... Mike."

Paisley grinned, "I kinda suspected. Goodness knows I knew you had a thing for him even when you didn't."

This earned another raspberry, "Well I honestly doubt it was him."

"Why doubt it? We know it wasn't me and we don't know much else."

"Eh, I dunno."

Paisley stayed quiet, then smiled and bumped her friend, "C'mon, girly, it's time to split. You don't know, maybe he did get them for you."

"But if he did, why not just bring them to me personally?"

"You know Mike. He hardly utters two words, he's probably just as shy with gestures of affection."

"Maybe."

The girls were in the front row per usual, dancing their asses off to The Monkees' tunes. I was seeming that they were pretty popular with Pandora's Box goers and the manager definitely had them in consideration for consistant gigs.

When the guys went on break for a few minutes before their last song, a random go-go dancer walked up to Micky and started talking to him, twirling her hair around her finger and smiling, making it obvious that she was chewing bubble gum.

Paisley merely rolled her eyes and sighed, walking over and sliding under Micky's arm, her own going around his waist, "Great first set, baby," she said, sugary sweet, and smiled up adoringly at him. The girl then walked away, an annoyed look on her face. She turned back once and Paisley narrowed her eyes at her, making a 'scat' gesture with her hand.

Skye had seen this exchange and couldn't help but giggle. Paisley was generally one of the sweetest people she knew, but it was best not to cross her because she could turn that sweetness into a load of sour and bitter all in one turn.

Paisley caught Skye's eye and saw that she had witnessed what had just happened and winked, shrugging innocently.

Skye decided to get herself a little drink at the refreshment counter. Alcohol wasn't on the agenda for the night, so she just went with a simple coke.

After a few minutes of sitting and enjoying her drink in peace, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Oh hey, Mike."

"Hey, Skye, was lookin' for ya."

"Well ya found me," Skye grinned, "what's up?"

Mike handed her a piece of paper, "I gotta get back to the stage... hope you understand."

He then hurried away before Skye could ask what in the world he meant by that. She opened the folded piece of paper and found this scrawled as ledgibly as he could have managed:

_This is for you._

Her brows furrowed together as she looked up at the stage and found The Monkees back there, Mike approaching the mic.

"We've got a new song we're gonna play for our last number, and, well, hopefully you'll like it as much as we do," he smiled, then caught Skye's eye for a moment before beginning to play his guitar.

The beginning strains of _Sweet Young Thing _began to play and Skye's jaw dropped nearly to her feet. Had THIS been what Mike had meant?

She put her coke down quickly and rushed back to the dancefloor, shrugging and maneuvering her way through the throngs of club goers until she was back in front of the stage.

_I know that something very strange_

_Is happening to my brain._

_I'm either feeling very good_

_Or else I am insane._

_The seeds of doubt you planted_

_Have started to grow wild_

_And I feel that I must yield before_

_The wisdom of a child._

Mike looked down and found Skye's eyes with his own, keeping them locked on her as he sang the chorus:

_And it's love you bring,_

_No, that I can't deny_

_With your wings,_

_I can learn to fly,_

_Sweet young thing._

He saw the look of shock on her face and smiled, blushing a little, as he continued:

_People try to talk to me_

_Their words are ugly sounds_

_But I resist all their attempts_

_To try and bring me down._

_Turned on to the sunset_

_Like I've never been before,_

_And I listen for your footsteps_

_And your knock upon the door._

_And it's love you bring,_

_No, that I can't deny_

_With your wings,_

_I can learn to fly_

_Sweet young thing._

_And it's love you bring,_

_With dreams of bluer skies_

_All these things,_

_When I see it in your eyes_

_Sweet young thing._

_Sweet young thing._

Paisley got back up in front with Skye finally as the crowd burst into applause and saw her blushing cheeks and slightly agape jaw. "What's the matter, Skye?"

Skye shook her head wordlessly, handing Paisley the piece of paper. She read it quickly, then looked to Skye.

"What's this?"

"Mike gave it to me before they went back on stage."

Paisley's own jaw dropped, "Damn..."

"Yeah..."

The guys had their instruments off the stage now and the next band was setting up. Paisley and Skye went out to the parking lot where they were loading up the little red GTO they called The Monkeemobile.

"Mike, I totally dig the new song!" Paisley grinned, causing Skye to blush.

Mike chuckled a little, "Aw, well thanks."

Then she turned to Skye, "Up for havin' a little last hurrah tonight before being a workin' girl in California?"

Skye nodded, "Sure I'm up for it."

"Cool. Guys, you in?"

They looked to each other and nodded, agreeing.

"Groovy, come to our place when you're all unpacked and showered and stuff," Paisley chirped, then grabbed Skye's hand and drug her to the Bug, immediately drilling her with questions about Mike all the way home.

On the way they stopped by the grocery store for quick refreshments and alcohol. When they got home they ran upstairs with their groceries and unpacked hastily, then got into more casual clothes after freshening up.

"And what exactly is this supposed to accomplish?" Skye asked dryly as she and Paisley prepared some quick and simple hors d'uerves.

"Who says I'm tryin' to accomplish anything?" Paisley replied, sounding suspiciously suspicious.

Not too long later the guys came in the balcony doors, showered and changed.

"Hey guys! Found a pretty cool scary movie on the tube, we wanna watch that?" Paisley asked.

"Ooh what is it?" Micky asked enthusiastically, plopping down beside Paisley.

"Something about some dang werewolf - sounds like your kinda thing," she teased, ruffling his hair.

Paisley had drug the extra couch down from in front of the French Doors and put it in front of the television as well, adding ample sitting space. She and Skye had the alcohol set out as well as the snacks, then turned out the lights and everyone settled in to watch the movie. However, it appeared that the seating had somehow been arranged, for the only two vacant spots left were beside each other, and by that time Mike and Skye didn't have seats yet. Thus they were 'forced' to sit next to each other.

Paisley curled into Micky as they watched, sipping lightly on a beer. Peter was fixed intently on the screen and Davy was biting his nails.

Skye and Mike were at first doing their best not to move or look at each other, it seemed. The others occasionally observed them out of the corner of their eye and seriously wondered whether or not either would make a move.

About halfway through though, something particularly scary happened and both girls screamed. Paisley buried her face in Micky's chest and clung to his shirt. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and was surprised at how much her heart was jumping.

Skye had pulled a similar motion, unthinkingly until she realized she was holding onto something that wasn't hers. She looked up with an 'oh shit' face and mouthed a quick apology, sitting back up and crossing her arms stiffly. Mike looked surprised as well.

The others were kind of disappointed that this didn't go any further than it did, but felt some hope when Mike finally, quite awkwardly, put an arm around Skye's shoulders and pulled her close.

"You know if you need to hide, you don't have to apologize..." he whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

She blinked a moment, then looked back up at him. He was back to watching the movie but he looked... happy.

Suddenly another scary part came up and, indeed, both girls went back to screaming and hiding, which made Peter and Davy laugh hysterically.

"I can't believe you girls! All it is is a bunch of fake movie magic! It's Hollywood!" he looked back at the screen to see the wretched werewolf making a particularly horrifying face and jumped a little himself.

"What happened to Hollywood Movie Magic, Davy?" Paisley asked teasingly.

"Well, you know, nobody's perfect."

"Uh huh."

Once the movie was finally over, some of the viewers stood and stretched, and Paisley went to turn on a lamp. She looked back and couldn't help but, "Aww!" at what she saw.

Skye had fallen asleep on Mike's shoulder, his arm still around her but looking more natural now.

Micky, Davy, and Peter looked curiously and saw what Paisley saw and contained their teasing remarks. Mike blushed.

Paisley whispered, "C'mon, guys, let's go..."

"Go? Go where?" Mike asked softly so as not to wake Skye.

"Over to The Pad. Don't wanna disturb Skye by you leaving, right?" Paisley grinned an absolute Cheshire grin and followed the other Monkees out. "Nighty night, you two," she winked, then slammed the door behind her.

The sudden noise caued Skye to shake awake and sit up. "Wha? What happened? Hey, did the movie go off?" she asked groggily.

"Yup," Mike nodded, "and the party left."

"Left? Wha - " she looked around and, indeed, everyone was gone. "Where they go?"

"Next door."

"Hmm... prolly gonna have some kinky kinda sleepover we don't wanna know about," Skye tried to lighten the obviously kind of tense mood.

This caused Mike to chuckle, "With those four, I have no doubts."

Skye then smiled and stretched. "So, we've been left alone, huh?"

"Appears so."

"Hmm..."

Crickets would have been better than the piercing silence between them right then.

"If you don't want me here, I can go an' kick Paisley out," Mike offered sincerely.

Skye was about to answer, but bit her tongue and said something else instead, "Only if you want to, Mike."

"What were you really about to say?"

"Oh nothin'..."

"C'mon, Shotgun, I know a fib when I see it. That wasn't what you were gonna say."

Skye sighed, unable to win over the Texan's scrutinizing look. "I was gonna say... if you wanted to stay... stay. 'Cause..." she decided to swallow her pride and just let it out, "I want you to stay."

Mike blinked in surprise for a moment, met Skye's eyes for a moment, then blushed and looked down. "So... what'd you think of the song?"

Skye smiled, "It was great, Mike. It could be a hit, you know."

He chuckled, "I dunno about that, but, I'm hopin' it got my point across. See I'm not good with words unless they're put to music... I dunno why. I guess I feel safer behind a guitar than in - "

"Situations like this?" Skye finished.

Mike nodded, "Pretty much, yeah. Makes me feel awkward."

Skye stayed silent, waiting on any other thoughts Mike may have had.

"Every word was true, though. Even if I am a total jackass for not sayin' it right off to ya, I hope you know now."

Skye nodded, then shyly slippped her hand into his, "I loved the flowers, too. How did you know my favorites?"

"They were your favorites? Huh, well hot damn, I just got them because they were pretty and smelled good... reminded me of you," Mike blushed beet red.

She knew it took a lot for him to say that aloud. Knowing it might not happen another way, she cupped his cheek in her hand and found his mouth with hers, dancing a slow dance with his lips at first. Then she pulled back slowly and looked into his eyes.

He looked down at her, his eyes dreamy and his lips shiny and pouty. Then he took her in his arms and pulled her close, his mouth coming down onto hers just as gently as hers had his. A couple of minutes of this ensued before his tongue slid along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Her mouth opened for him and the kiss deepened, awakening senses in both of them.

Her arms wound around his neck and she ran her thumbs up and down the tender flesh there, causing him to shudder a little.

Evidence of what she was doing to him with the little flicks of her tongue and nips of her teeth began to grow evident through their clothing, pressing into her thigh. When this happened she pulled away and looked up at him with dreamy bedroom eyes, "Shall we take this to my room or stop?"

Mike looked down at her and couldn't help but be bewitched by the come-hither look in her beautiful liquid amber pools, how plump and wet and inviting her lips were. He rose slowly and held out his hand to her. She took it and he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up. Her legs wound around his waist and he carried her effortlessly into her downstairs bedroom, all the while kissing and nipping lightly at the sensitive place between her neck and shoulder, causing her to moan little moans.

He sat her gently on the bed and laid her down, kneeling between her thighs and pulling up on the hem of her shirt and discarding it as he went back to kissing her lips. She leaned back on her elbows and he wrapped his arms around her, undoing the clasp on her bra in a simple motion and discarding it as well. He took a moment from the kissing to admire her breasts, then looked back into her eyes.

"You know how beautiful you are, Skye?" he asked her in a tender whisper. He kissed her nose, then her lips, then her chin, down her neck, down her chest, and right to one of her breasts. One of his hands took one and massaged, kneaded, squeezed it, while his tongue swirled around her taut nipple. Then he sucked it gently between his teeth, nibbling lightly at it before sucking the entire nipple full on into his mouth, causing her to moan and cry out.

His erection became even harder at her pleasured noises, and soon he became lost in the feelings of lust and passion. The other breast got fair and equal treatment from him before he kissed his way, warm and wet kisses, down her stomach, past her belly button, and to the waistline of her jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly as his lips found hers again, then pulled back and pulled them off. To his pleasant surprise, she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Well well well..." he said in a husky voice, then blew the air out of his cheeks, marveling her entire nude body before him. "God damn... you really are a beautiful woman, Skye, everywhere..."

He crouched down at the foot of the bed and grabbed her ankles, pulling her toward him and putting her calves on his shoulders. He kissed the insides of her thighs, lightly sucking them between his teeth sometimes and licking. She moaned and sighed, her hips bucking every once in awhile as she fondled her breasts with her hands. He took his time, agonizingly dragging it out. The sensation of his mouth all over her was almost too much and she could hardly stand another moment of teasing.

He looked up and met her eyes, then smiled and winked, making her melt even more, as his tongue licked up her slit, finding her sweet spot and taking tender, loving care of it.

She rode his tongue as she gasped, moaned, cried out, and whimpered. His whole mouth did things to her she had never known before. And then she felt two fingers inside of her. Oh god, those years of playing guitar really did something for him!

Just as she was to the brink, he stood and quickly shed his clothes, including his wool hat. She backed up on the bed and spread her legs, allowing him to crouch between them, as he quickly slipped a rubber over his throbbing, hard member. Skye unashamedly took in his length and girth, sighing in anticipation.

Mike finished putting on the condom and crawled toward her, finding her lips with his own and slipping inside of her, ever so slowly. She moaned as he filled her, loving how good he felt and how well he seemed to fit her. He had her to the hilt and began rocking back and forth, making the blissful friction between them.

"Oh my god, Mike..." she breathed.

He moaned when he began, then picked up a little speed. She was so tight and wet around him, he knew he wouldn't last very long. God, she was perfect...

In and out he pumped, even gyrated his hips in a circle a little, hitting her every wall and causing her to cry out. She thrust up against him and ground against him, causing them both to moan and sigh in pleasure.

His mouth found a breast and began sucking it ravenously. She tangled her fingers in his ebony hair and pulled lightly, grinding still.

Soon she could feel that warm, euphoric feeling beginning to swell in her abdomen. "Oh god, Mike, I - oh god - Oooooohhhhhhhhhh!"

Her cries of ecstacy sent him over the edge as well, causing his seed to start bubbling up from inside of him. He moaned and crashed into her over and over, both of them crying out and moaning as they rode out the waves of intense pleasure.

Moments later they slowed, and slowed, until they were no longer moving. Mike laid his head down on her breasts, making no move to get up or pull himself out of her. He remained there for a good ten minutes as she stroked the slightly damp hair back from his face.

He then looked up at her, still slightly panting. His eyes met hers and she was panting as well, but the amber gaze was a happy one. He slowly rose and removed himself from her, taking off the condom and tying it off. He found a wastebasket and tossed it in, then laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

No words could sum up how either of them felt right then, and they knew it. Thus they weren't even going to try. His lips found hers and kissed them gently, her taste still lingering on them.

He pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms and legs around him. They both laid blissfully in each other's arms, speechless, and eventually fell into deep, peaceful sleep.

The morning found Mike waking alone. He looked around and knew he wasn't in his room, for he'd never gone back to The Pad the night before. Skye's clothes were still in the floor, however. So he reached down, picked up his boxers and shirt and slipped both on without bothering to button the shirt. He opened the door and looked out into the living room.

Skye was standing in front of the French Doors wrapped in her robe, leaning slightly against the glass. Her hair fell into her eyes as she gazed thoughtfully out toward the ocean.

Mike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She breathed in deep and smiled, putting her hands on his, which were now resting on her abdomen. "Morning, Mike."

"Mornin', Darlin'," he replied, kissing the top of her head then resting his chin there, "sleep okay?"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded, "you?"

"Better than I have in awhile, I think."

"Good."

She then turned toward him and he brushed the hair from her eyes, kissing her nose gently as she closed her eyes.

"Hey I had a thought sometime last night," Mike suddenly remembered, then presented his thoughts to her, "how 'bout tomorrow mornin' I take ya to work for your first day?"

Skye's eyes lit up, "You want to?"

"I'd love to. Start ya off right, ya know?"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and inhaling the faint remains of his intoxicating cologne and just his scent in general. "Sounds wonderful."

His arms remained around her as his nose buried itself in her hair and his cheek nuzzled into it as well. She pulled back a little and tiptoed up to kiss his lips. His arms went to the small of her back and held her there comfortably, deepening the kiss a little. After a few moments, both were in the same state of frenzy they had been the night before.

"What do you say we continue this in the shower?" Skye suggested with a wicked glimmer in her eye.

Mike blew the air out of his cheeks, "That's gonna be one steamy shower, Darlin'."

"I know... just the way I like 'em."

"Oh boy."

By noon everyone was awake and eventually all congregated between The Monkees' Pad and the girls' penthouse. It was decided a day on the beach swimming, surfing, and playing volleyball was in order.

Paisley and Skye split off by themselves for a little bit to prepare lunch while the guys played a little volleyball beforehand. Paisley watched how her best friend moved and the smile that lit her face whenever she caught Mike in her line of vision.

"So, uh... how did last night go?"

Skye gave her friend a mock-stern look, "You know a lady never kisses and tells."

"Bullshit, neither of us are ladies you silly goose! C'mon, what gives?"

This made Skye laugh aloud as she sliced hardboiled eggs for a salad, "'Ley, it was... it was amazing. Mike, he's... oh man..."

Paisley was truly happy for her friend and let her have her moment of beautiful reverie before asking in a goofy voice, "So what about his shlong?"

Skye had to drop her knife and hold her stomach as she cackled madly. She knew Paisley would eventually spring that on her but even knowing couldn't prepare one for the hilarity. "He's very gifted, girly. Very gifted."

The girls giggled and gossipped amongst themselves the entire rest of the time they were preparing lunch, and even as they were bringing it down to the beach. They were in nothing but their swimsuits and were ready for the day ahead.

The guys came over and began digging in as if they hadn't eaten in days. This made the girls laugh as they found their places on the large blanket set on the sand and made their own plates. Paisley was next to Micky and Skye leaned back into Mike's lap, his chest acting as a back support.

"So Skye, you've been in The Sunshine State for over a month now - whatcha think?" Paisley asked, the others looking to her, just as curious about her answer.

Skye considered this a moment and then smiled, "Eternal fucking sunshine, the beach, living next door to a groovy rock band, living in a penthouse with my best friend... Involved with the lead guitarist of said rock band..." this caused Mike to chuckle and squeeze her a little, "and workin' in a pet shop? I gotta say I damn near got it made, baby girl. Thanks for takin' care of me."

Paisley lightly kicked her friend's calf from across the blanket, "Hey, what are best friends for? Hey, let's toast," she picked up her lemonade and held it regally, pretending to be a big shot and winning laughs from all around on the blanket, "to good friends, Malibu, the 60's, and rock and roll... forever."

"Here, here!" everyone chorused, especially Skye, who smiled blissfully and looked around her, thankful and feeling as though for once, the sun was smiling down upon her as opposed to mocking her.

**THE END**

**FEBRUARY 8TH, 2011**


End file.
